


Best Birthday Ever

by miamlfy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy birthday Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamlfy/pseuds/miamlfy
Summary: Sirius and Reader celebrate his birthday at the Potters.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRIUS! Here’s a short fic to celebrate his birthday, I missed out on posting something for Halloween and I just couldn't miss out on posting something for my love’s b-day. I’m still working hard on your requests, pls be patient I also have school to do. Apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> [Check out my Tumblr and send requests there](https://miamlfy.tumblr.com/)

Sirius ran his hand on the right side of the bed, opening one of his eye to confirm that you weren’t in bed. He groaned slightly, wanting to cuddle more in the cold weather that was entering your shared bedroom. 

Swinging his legs over the bed, his feet touched the cold floor. Sirius cursed at the floor and went straight to his sock drawer to put on the warmest, fluffiest, pair of socks he owned. Exiting the bedroom he was met with a warm hallway, no doubt you had the heater on. Going to the kitchen, he saw you flipping pancakes and humming to yourself. 

You jumped slightly when Sirius placed his hands on your waist, immediately melting however when he hugged you from behind. 

“Happy birthday, my love,” You said, smiling. He placed a kiss onto your neck while running his hands up and down the sides of your body. You let out a soft sigh, ready to give in with his antics. “Sirius, stop it or else I’m going to burn your breakfast.” 

“Well breakfast smells delicious, but do you know what smells better?” He asked. You hummed, letting him answer. “You do.” 

Rolling your eyes, you felt his lips go back to your neck. You shrugged him off and told him to go set at the table to let you finish cooking. 

“But it’s my birthday.” He whined while you gently pushed him to where the kitchen table was. 

“And I’m currently making you breakfast, so unless you want it burnt I suggest you sit your pretty butt on that chair.” You said. He pouted his lips, giving out a puff. You giggled and went back to finish cooking. 

After you finished breakfast and ignored many more advances from Sirius, you both went back to your shared bedroom to change out of your very comfortable pajamas to clothes that were more appropriate with the outside weather. 

You stared at your handsome husband who looked ever so good in his outfit. Sirius smirked, noticing your hungry eyes on him. 

“You should take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He said. You blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed that he caught you. 

“We should get going,” You said, trying to change the subject. “James and Lily are probably waiting for us already and you know how impatient James gets.” 

For Sirius’ 22nd birthday, you guys planned a simple day with your friends. Everyone was still a bit tired from staying out on Halloween and then continuing the night watching muggle movies Lily recommended. The rest of the day was to be spent with at the Potters eating greasy take out and playing board games. 

Upon arriving, Harry ran to his godfathers arms and demanded to be lifted up. Sirius complied and pretended Harry was an airplane. The one year old laughed, the kiddish laughs and seeing Sirius act so fatherly made your heart swell. 

“Are you gonna give your auntie a hug or what?” You asked, extending your arms out. 

Harry wiggled in his uncles arms, “Uncle Pafoo’ put me down.” Once Harry was on the floor again, he ran to your arms and gave you a tight hug. 

You covered his face in kisses and ignored his complaints. “Mummy!” Harry yelled out, trying to get her attention to help him. 

Lily simply laughed and took him out of your arms, “and what makes you think I won’t do the same?” Before Harry could process what Lily said, she began attacking him with kisses. 

“Stop torturing my son.” Said James as he entered the sitting room, “Don’t worry Har-bear, I’ll save you.” 

Sirius wrapped an arm around your waist and gave you smile. The five you sat around the dining table, not long after Remus arrived. You all ate the dinner, which consisted of pizza and breadsticks—per Sirius’ request. 

“So ‘heesy.” Harry said while stuffing his face with pizza. Droplets of sauce landed on his bib and some were scattered on his face and fingers. You giggled and helped him clean himself up. 

Dinner was gobbled down and soon the cake Lily baked was brought out, Sirius smiled widely at the homemade cake noticing a few fingerprints on the frosting, no doubt from his godson and possibly James. 

You placed the candles the represented the number ’22’ and lit them. “Alright everyone 1…2…3” You said, prepping the others to sing ‘Happy Birthday’. After the loud (and horrific singing, thank you James), Sirius blew out his candles. Remus managed to sneak behind him and slam Sirius’ face into the cake. 

“No tha cake, uncle mooey why?!” Harry cried out. Sirius lifted his face from the cake and grabbed frosting the covered his face to throw it at Remus and James. The three laughed while you and Lily held back your laughter trying to seem more responsible. 

“C’mere my dear wife, give me some smooches.” Sirius said, trying to get frosting all over you now. You laughed shaking your head, running away from him as he followed you around the table. 

“I’m sorry Harry, look the cake is fine.” Remus said, trying to calm down an angry Harry. Harry simply shook his head at his uncle and folded his arms. 

Cutting the cake, you gave the first slice to Harry which quickly made him forget to how angry he was over the cake being destroyed. As you guys ate the cake, James entered the room with Monopoly in his hands. 

“Oh no no no,” Lily said. “We cannot play that. We banned it.” 

“What? Why?” James asked, looking at his wife with confusion. 

Remus sighed and responded for Lily, “Last time we played, someone” he pointed at you,”was cheating and the other,” he now pointed his finger at Sirius,”flipped the game board over.” 

“Oh c’mon, we matured since them. Let’s play.” Sirius pleaded. 

“Sirius we played two weeks ago and we almost got a divorced over Monopoly.” You said. Sirius groaned and played the ‘It’s my birthday’ card. He won the argument shortly after saying that. James and him gave each other a five high. 

“Now I know we said no birthday gifts,” you began to speak. “But I do have something for you Sirius.” You said, handing Sirius a small, rectangular box. 

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows and carefully opened the box. Nervousness took over your body and it felt like everything was in slow motion as he opened the box. His eyes widened when he pulled out the stick in which showed a plus sign on it. 

“Y-you’re p-p-pregnant?” You nodded, tears welled up in his eyes as he engulfed you in a hug. 

Once everyone processed what just happened, they all gave their congratulations. 

“I’m finally going to join the uncle squad!” Beamed James as he brought Sirius into a hug. 

“And I’m finally joining the dad squad!” Exclaimed Sirius. “I’m having little pups!” 

You giggled at their excitement and wiped a few tears away. Remus came up to you and gave you a hug. 

“Congrats on baby Black, you’d make a wonderful mother.” He said. 

You let go of the hug and smiled at him, “and you’ll make a wonderful godfather, Remus.” His eyes became wide and he began shaking his head no. 

“Yes you will, Remus. Sirius and I have discussed it before and we want you to take care of our child in case something ever happens.” You held his hands in reassurance. 

“Can I think about it?” He questioned in a small voice, you nodded. 

Sirius came up to you again and put his hand on your stomach, “This is the best birthday ever!” He gleamed. 


End file.
